The Summer Trip
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: Esme Ponce goes on a school trip with her friends and classmates.what happens when she meets Logan Lerman? how will her one and probably only week in LA after their lives? eh, I have no clue, but you can read to find out! LOGAN LERMAN OC's review enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! So obviously, if you're here, then you're a Lermaniac! Like me! Okay I'm not gonna give anything away, so read on to find out how Logan's life is going to go from the summer of next year, and so on. Haha I didn't go too far in the future, cuz I want him young-ish.**

**XXX**

College hunting is never easy. Especially when you're on a So-Cal field trip to visit as many colleges as possible in one week. We nearly ever get a break, and I swear if we didn't have the 'fancy ' busses, we'd never be able to walk again. Today, we're visiting 7 of the biggest colleges in LA. Fun stuff, right? Hell no. It's like my feet have officially died and gone to hell, the pavement is practically melting our soles! (Yes, pun intended!)

By the end of the day, of the first day, I wished I'd never come on this field trip in the first place. I'm eight and a half hours away from home, and I'm super tired. We all are, but did that stop any of my fellow AVID members to be cheering, yes cheering, all the way here? I swear most of them are major airheads. The ones who got lucky and have their boyfriends or girlfriends with them, are snuggled up, mocking us, with their lovey-dovey faces. Ugh, they make me want to choke them.

As we arrived back to our hotel, we we're all extremely grateful to have finally gotten here. I'm pretty sure most of us are going to hit the pools, and then Disneyland, seeing as that was part of the bargain upon which we were convinced to embark on this perilous journey. As for me and my 6 closest friends, we went to the arcades to cool down for a bit. Or, at least, we tried. Heading towards the arcade, we saw a giant crowd starting to form with a few million shrieks coming from over-excited tween girls. "What do you suppose is going on Esme?" Sam, the tall Chinese, and nosier of the six of us **(Yes these dorks are my real friends, ergo the descriptions no, they're not always the way im describing them although sometimes, they are.)**, asked me. I tried to answer, but Valerie, the shortest, Peruvian, and the biggest genius in the group replied first. "It's probably a celebrity, they come here all the time, duh." She said as she walked on with Megan and Jennifer, they were both of medium height, one White, and the later Mexican of the group, who also happen to be the shyest. "God, Valerie, no need to be like that haha, you got yo ass whooped Esme. She beat you again. Peru-10 Mexico-0! AHAHA!" I smiled, as Lauren, the slightly-taller-than-me Philippina, cackled. "Shuddup Rooren." I told her, she smiled back, and went to walk ahead with Sam. I liked being in the back, it gave me time to think. "We should probably rest for a while, change then head out to Disneyland!" Megan suggested, smiling, clearly excited. "Sure, why not. But can we eat first, im duh hun-griiiie." Lauren said, rubbing her flat belly. How that girl packs so much in, and doesn't seem to gain a pound, I will never know.

Our rooms weren't all that glamorous, and considering all 5 of u girls were sleeping in the same one so that we could save money on our trip, we were a tad bit crowded. Sam had headed towards the end of the hall where he was accommodated. We each showered, and changed into more comfortable clothes as we knew we were most likely going to get on water rides and high flying ones too. Sure we were tired, but we knew we'd have fun and be tired enough to knock out when we got back. No biggie.

**XXX**

When we finally got back, exhausted and damp from the boat rides, we went to our rooms, said good night, and slept. "Did you guys notice the body guards?" Jennifer asked. We stared at her… "Bodyguards? What bodyguards?" Jennifer giggled, "The ones outside of the 4 sets of doors on the floor below us, you know, when the doors opened, I saw them, maybe Justin Bieber is here?" She said, in her faint accent. All four of us laughed at her. "AHAH, yeah, sure Jennifer, Biebs is definitely going to be here, he's on tour in Japan right now!" she blushed, giving her face a small contort at the cheekbone lines. "Oh. Okay, well, I'm going to go to bed now, g'night." She went to the smaller couch, shrouding herself with the blanket. Not soon after, we followed suit.

**XXX**

"Come on guys we ain't got all day, I'm in my 50's and I'm still faster than you all! It's pathetic!" half of us, I'm sure, wanted to either flip him off, or stab him. Our lead chaperone, Dick Chaney, was almost exactly that. A dick. He was cool at times, but for a grand majority of junior year, he began to get on all of our nerves.

We were taking it easy today, and were only going to 3 colleges, and last on that list, UCLA. After our diddle daddle at the other schools, which were both private schools near by, we had gotten to UCLA. And this place is huge, and I mean HUGE. Their biggest library is almost as big as our high school. Its not very fun going to a college where it actually shows you how small your home town can really be, and the differences between population versus the diversity in cultures. I was a little bit scared. We had been wandering the campus for a good 2 hours before we had decided to go grab a bite to eat. We had met up at one of the libraries, chattering away by how awesome UCLA was. "Alright, everyone's finally here, lets head out towards the Dining Plaza!" Chaney yelled, as Sam and Lauren were rubbing their bellies, Megan Jennifer and Valerie giggling over some topic, as I was hanging out with my other friends from avid's zero period class. I heard Yesenia take in a sharp breath, and freaking out a bit. "Holy, ohmagawd. No friggin way, I think I just saw Percy Jackson!" I looked at her like she was fresh turd on the lawn of common sense. She had done a double take, and then shook her head, nah, I'm probably just tired. Victoria had giggled,"HAHA you should've seen your face Esme! Day-um. Hella special over here."

I just rolled my eyes at them, and began to get up from the stone steps where we were sitting at, when Yesenia had fallen and grabbed onto my leg for support. Naturally, she knocked me off balance, and I fell backward towards the concrete. I let out a short and ear piercing shriek as I plummeted downward. "Hooomph!" I landed on something much softer than concrete, but still hard enough to hurt a bit. I looked away from the floor and got up as quickly as I could from the person I landed on. I was panicking, what if they were angry, or even worse, what if I had really hurt them? In my flurry of panic, I babbled out a complete apology and explanation as to why and how I had fallen down. I then looked around for Yesenia Victoria and Mariella. They were no where to be seen, along with any of the other avid kids…Oh no, I got left behind! "Its cool, it's really not your fault…you're not from around here, are you?" that was when I truly focused on my cushion. He had the most perfect brown hair, and dazzling blue-green eyes, "Holy shit. I just landed my fat ass on Logan Lerman." I blurted, I hadn't wanted too, but fuck, I just did. And I probably looked like a complete dumb-shit. Fucking great. As for Logan's face, it had gone from a smile, to a semi-smirk. "So you know who I am…" I panicked. '_Of course I know who you are idiot. You're that kid I thought was incredibly goofy in _the Number 23_ and the kick-ass demigod from one of my favorite books, how the fuck wouldn't I know who you are? _'I stared, "Uhh, yeah… Not gonna lie, you're pretty much one of my favorite actors. You're way up there with Daniel Radcliffe and Johnny Depp. Heh-heh-heh…"I trailed off, as he began to give me this funny look. It was his, I'm-going-to-laugh-now face, and it was super cute. I couldn't help but laugh, "Ha, why is that funny _Logan_?"

He looked up at me, "Well, I highly doubt 'm that awesome. I highly respect those two." He packed up his things, and got up. "Now, you seem to be a bit lost, where to?" He walked ahead of me, expecting me to follow, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank GOD….where the bloody fuck are you?" Yesenia replied.

"Ummm don't talk to me like that, seeing as how its your fault I got lost dumbass. If you hadn't grabbed onto my leg, I wouldn't have fallen, and pretty much crush someone! Where are _you_ at?" I wanted to go and punch her, but I had to refrain.

"Oh, fuck I'm sorry. And uh, we're at the Dining Plaza, remember? How are you going to get here anyway?" She asked, voice seemingly concerned laced with a bit of fear. Whether of what I'll do to her later, or for my safety, I don't know.

I looked at Logan. "I think I can manage. See you in a bit."

"Wait! Esm-" I hung up.

"The Dining Plaza if you will?" I asked, putting my phone back in my pocket, and walking up to Logan. "Sweet, I'm hungry anyway, mind if I hang out with you guys for a bit?" I nodded. "Sure, it sounds like fun. but let me warn you ahead of time, there are about 12 girls that I know will bite you. They're not a bunch of Lermaniacs, but pretty close too it." He laughed a bit, "Oh fun. So, what's your name anyway? How old are you? And don't lie, I'll be able to tell."

"My name is Esmeralda Ponce, you can call me Esme. And I'm turning 17 at the end of the summer." His eyes shone in amazement, "You're not 18? I could've sworn, you're pretty mature for your age, _Esme_." I felt myself blush. _'Stop it you twit! He'll notice! ARGHHH!' _"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I? Because I'll stop you know, talking, if that would make you feel a little bit more at ease." I looked at him, "No, I'm okay, I'm just a little star struck. I'd never in a million years thought I'd actually get to meet you. and now that I have, its so surreal, like a dream that I'm going to wake up from at any moment." I ran into a pole. And fell, again. "Owww. Well at least I know I'm not dreaming." He laughed a bit as he helped me up, "Having trouble focusing there Esme?" he let out a giggle, and I stared him down. "What? I wasn't paying attention. So sue me Lerman." He laughed again. "For what, being a danger to yourself? Yeah, like I'd win. Unless you turned into a death hazard for me, I doubt I'll be suing you any time soon." We turned the corner of the 'smallest' library there, and walked for another five minutes in silence. When we finally got to the Dining Plaza, I scouted the area for my friends. I found Sam and Lauren's unmistakable body structures and hair. I signaled to Logan who they were, and he began to walk towards them, only this time, he grabbed hold of, and pulled my hand so I wouldn't 'run into anything on the way there.' I felt myself panic and blush a ridiculous shade of red. We finally got to Sam and Lauren, and I 'eh-hemmed' to get their attention. When they turned around, I wasn't surprised to see them eating a giant burrito. With giant sodas on the side. "Ohmagawd Esme, where the fuck were you? Oh, hey, who's the dude?" Lauren asked in her usual fashion. Sam seemed to have noticed who he was, seeing as he has a really good memory and remembers me fawning over Logan on more than one occasion. He smacked Lauren on the back of the head, "That, Lauren, is Percy Jackson." He stared at me, as if asking 'how in the world?' I smiled, and then realized I was both being rude, and still had my hand in his. I blushed for the millionth time.

"Uh, Sam, Lauren, this is Logan. He helped me get here, cuz you know, I kinda landed my fat ass on his skinny self…ask Yesi." They looked at me, then Logan, than each other. "Okay. You gonna eat?" as if on cue, my stomach grumbled. "Yep. I'm starving!"

Logan had spent the rest of his time hanging out with us. After having been the nicest guy and taken pictures with nearly every girl who knew who he was, even with the airheads who just wanted to take a picture because 'He's super hot, how can we not?' I rolled my eyes at them, and when they were all done having their turn, he came back, and sat down next to me. "You weren't kidding were you?" he said. I giggled. "Nope, I meant what I said Lerman. I usually always do." He smiled, and picked up his fries, savoring them like he'd never had any before this moment...and then he failed. As he was trying to stuff a few in his mouth, e few that were covered in ketchup, fell down onto his white t-shirt. I burst into laughter. He soon followed, "Damn." I picked up my water bottle and got some napkins, "Here, lemme help." I began to wipe his shirt, and he laughed. "Whaaaa?" he smiled, and I melted, "You look like Alex when this happened to me last time."

"Alexandra Daddario? She's so pretty!" he looked at me all weird.

"Anyway, where are you guys staying at, I want to do this again sometime this week." I shook my head, "I'm only here for the week. And we're at the Barringer Hotel in front of Disneyland. Haha, good luck getting there and back without missing any film classes." He smiled, '_He needs to stop doing that, I'm gonna fucking melt!_'

"Your point is, Esme, I can find you at any time. Come on. Please?" I laughed. "This isn't some stupid prank is it? Because, that's a little fucked up." He shook his head. "No jokes, I'm being serious. You're different from my other fans, you don't seem to care, and for me, that's a big deal. I feel like a normal person you know? So how about it?" He gave me the cutest look that I just had a hard time even saying _'no'_ in my head. _'He's good this one. Damn it Obi One.'_ "Huh, sure, why not?" My phone rang again alerting me of the time, "I have to go Logan. It was really cool meeting you. Hopefully I get to see you again." I began to get up, when he pulled me back. "Here." I opened my hand, and saw a napkin with his number written on it. "See ya soon Esme." I blushed really hard this time and struggled to get my words out. When I did, they were more like a squawk. "Buh- eye."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to the bus with my friends. The first of which, were the ones to ask how in the fuck I just happened to have stumbled upon Logan FUCKING Lerman. I didn't know how to tell them how I had managed to not have fainted or haven fallen ill at the 'amazing-ness that is, Logan Lerman.' "So, you basically owe this all to me, then." Yesenia said, as all the girls were headed back to go shower. We were allowed to hang out in each other's rooms, but the boys were only allowed there if the doors were open, so that's what we did. I glanced back at her, giving her the best 'I'm going to kill you later for almost causing my own death' look. She shrinked back. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say that, but I am. How was I supposed to know you fell over?" Again, I stared daggers.

"Look you guys, I don't know if it was just a freak accident, Yesi, or if it was just the stars aligning or whatever, but the point is, I fell on him, quite literally. And he happened to be cool about it, and showed me the way to the Dining Plaza. I don't know what else you want me to say about it. That's all I swear." After about a few moments, Lauren laughed at something Valerie had muttered. "What?" I asked, to which Sam answered, "They want to know that, if that really was all that happened, then why were you two all cozy-ed up when we were eating dinner?" he gave me his 'TELL-ME-NOW face.' I blushed a bit, and I sat on my bed. I thought back. "He did say that the fact that I knew who he was and didn't really seem to mind was very important to him. He seemed pleased by that and held my opinion highly after that I guess." The girls' and Sam's smiles grew. "So then it's not because you were freaking out, and he felt bad for you?" I stared at my blonde friend, its moments like this when I forget why we're friends. "Gee, thanks ME-gan." She cringed. "Ew, you know I hate it when you call me that!" She pouted, and we all laughed. I saw Yesi come closer to me, and wrap her arm around my shoulder. She wanted something, I know, she only ever does this whenever she wants something. "Yesi, what now?" Her smile grew to that which could rival the Cheshire cat's. she whispered in my ear, then left, posse in tow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sooooo…. You gonna call him?" Victoria Paden, my small blonde friend who had been missing for the last 6 hours from my sight, had asked as soon as it was time for lights out. It was six to a room, not the most comfortable situation for a bunch of teenage girls, but hey, we get along, so we decided it would be at least fun. Even more so now than before.

I picked up my pillow, and screamed into it. Honestly, I have no clue how to go on about this…

"Esme? You know you have to do _something_. Like, _tonight_." She began to smile, and then dived for my cell phone. I got up from my bed, and ran after her. "Tor! Give it back. " She giggled, she knew I was being far too loud, and considering Chaney would be running his rounds to make sure we'd all made it back on time, she knew she'd get away with _something._

"Not yet. I want to call my sister!" I was close enough now to reach, but Lauren grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I landed with a loud "UMPH." "Call her form your own damn phone Blondie!" "SHHHHH!" She whispered at all of us. The only sound coming from the shower, in which we were in dire need of. Vicky was making small jumps and bounces around the room.(**Just so there's no confusion, Victoria Paden happens to go by Vicky, and Tor. It just depends on whether or not the other Victoria is also present and the situation we're in. [._.]" Sorry for any confusion! :(**) It was quiet enough to hear the dial tone going on for the second or third time.

Finally, the lines connected.

Vicky threw the phone at me. "Answer!" I caught my phone and held it up to my ear just in time to hear a voice say, "Hello?" I froze.

There were more than a million things zooming through my brain in those three seconds than they ever have at any other moment in my life. I stumbled over my thoughts before I finally managed a, "Uhhhh…Logan?" I could literally hear all the uncertainty of this being true. I was answered by a sigh. 'Oh no. Was that relief? Or was that exasperation? No matter, what's done is done.' "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. Umm, you probably think I'm a freak now, don't you?" Followed by an incredibly nervous giggle and a snort from Megan, Valerie and Lauren. I shot them all death glares, shook my head and listened.

"_Haha, no, not at all. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to call at all."_

"Oh. Okay, so uhh… you mentioned something about hanging out?" I was biting my lower lip, and held my hand in a tight fist around my phone. The other hand picking at my knee scrapes. My face felt warm, when I heard him chuckle for the ump-teenth time of the day.

"_Yeah, so I was thinking, you're here for the rest of the week, and when you're done doing, well, whatever it is you're doing here in L.A., I was thinking we could hang out? You know, go eat dinner some place? Or go to a park. I don't really know what I'm saying, you probably think I'm insulting you or something! God, I'm really stupid, I'm sorry. I'll just hang up now…" _ He didn't hang up. "No! Wait! That, that all sounds really fun…and no, I'm not insulted, what would make you think that? but, there is a _slight_ problem… I either have to be at Disneyland or in the hotel, and since I already paid to be able to be at Disneyland, well…you get the point right?" I could hear his steady breathing on the other side of the line.

"_Yeah, I get it. So… what time do you think you'll be at Disneyland?" _his voice sounded strained, like he was trying to control his choice of words…or make sure I didn't have some sort of misunderstanding. I reached for Lauren's phone, which had the entire itinerary for the week in the 'Notes' section of her phone. "We should be here at the hotel by 5:30 PM, so maybe 6:45-ish is when we'll be heading out for Disneyland." The girls were all staring at me, like I had some gigantic cyst on my face.

"_Oh. I get off work at 9. Will you still be there by then? Or will I have to meet you at the hotel? Wait, that's stupid. What's your curfew?" _I was nodding into the phone when I realized he couldn't see. "Yeah, I will and curfew is 11:45. Lights out at midnight. Which, as of now, is in five minutes, and…"

There was a knock on the door. "Uhhh, hold on okay?" I told him as I literally put him on hold, shoved my phone in my pocket, and answered the door, I knew the girls wouldn't and I was closest to the door anyway, so it looked like it was completely up to me. "Hey, Esme. You guys mind if I come in? it sounded like you were talking to someone other than the girls…" I didn't even get the chance to say anything, because he stepped in and saw we were all here, gave us the five minute warning, then turned to me. "You had better not be on your phone at this time of night. It's late, and you girls have to wake up early you know. So _hang up_." I nodded, 'Better to not even so much as argue, or you'll never hear the end of it', and locked Chaney out of our room.

"God, he's so nosy!" I heard Lauren say from across the room as she popped some left over Fritos into her mouth. I leaned against the door, smiling, and pulled my phone out again. "You still there?"

I heard a fumbling noise from the other side, and it also sounded like he dropped his phone. "_Ye-yeah, I'm here! Uhh, yeah…_" I laughed, "Sorry, Chaney decided to check up on us and chastise me. As usual." "_Hmm. Do you get yourself into trouble a lot?_" Another chuckle. "No. he just knows how to push people's buttons. Haha. So hey, I have to shower and get some sleep to be able to get through tomorrow, you don't want me to die before the end of the day do you?" I caught myself smiling, so I stopped.

"_Mmm. I understand, I should probably go to sleep too. I mean I don't have to wake up until like 8, but that's the latest I've woken up in 3 weeks. Aaaaaand now, I'm semi-rambling. I'm going to hang up now, night, Esme_." I giggled. "Yeah, good night."

I ran to the shower with my PJ's and towel, took a 10 minute shower, and went to bed. Sure I was sharing, but at least it wasn't the floor.

I woke up to the sound of the shower going off. "Ughhhh." I checked my phone, it was 5:30 AM. "What time do we have to be at the busses?" "Mmmm…. 6:55, that way we're off by 7 am." I nodded, and set my alarm to set off, in 45 minutes.

It didn't work. I probably only go to re-close my eyes, but nothing really happened. So ten minutes after having woken up for the first time, I dragged myself out of bed, and opened my luggage. I tore out my teal cami, white shorts, grey-and-white-striped cardigan, my dark grey Converse and my black Ray Bans. Vicky came out of the shower, toweling off her thin blonde hair. "Mornin'." I replied to her with the wave of my hand, as I wash brushing my teeth, again. "I'm going to skin you alive Tor." She laughed as she pulled on her purple v-neck. "Yeah, sure, you try to do that, and I have Logan Lerman on speed dial." She gave me a wicked smile, a rare sight to see on her face. Whether it's true or not, I don't want to find out.

After about 20 minutes of plucking my eyebrows, doing my make up, and curling my hair, I placed my Ray Bans on my head, grabbed my purse, and headed out for breakfast. On my way there, I ran into what _looked_ like the same crowd of girls freaking out over whatever celebrity was living here for the time being. I wanted to find out who it was, so I walked up to the nicest looking girl in the crowd. I tapped her shoulder, "Why are you ladies just standing here?" She looked at me like I was crazy, but answered anyway. "It's because only the hottest guy _ever_ is staying here while the sequel to the Hunger Games is being filmed. Or, at least, that's who we _think_ it is. No one's actually seen him. And since this _is_ the first floor, he probably sneaks out the window so we won't catch him." I nodded, seemed _very_ possible. "So then, I'm guessing it's supposed to be Josh Hutcherson?" She screamed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." And I walked into the dining place.

"Esme! Come eat with us!" I was waved over by Raven and her fashion happy friends. I had just gotten my plate with a bowl of cereal, a bagel, orange juice, and a mango, when I was called over. I had seen Yesenia, Victoria, Fernando, and Sam at a different table. I shook my head at Raven's table in mock shame, and walked over to my _friends_. We ate, talked, and laughed. The best part was that Yesenia didn't bring up the topic about yesterday's, well, eventful events. It was all her fault and I think she feels semi-guilty that I almost broke Logan's neck yesterday.

By 7 am, we were heading out of the parking lot, and headed towards La Verne University, which was supposed to be only half an hour away, and turned into two long hours of L.A. traffic. Traffic is definitely going to be our enemy on this trip. We had a little over three hours to tour the campus before we went to go eat lunch. 'This is my dream college!' I kept thinking as we took the tour. It had a very small town feel, so I felt right at home, and they had excellent programs for English and Theatre! I had no doubt that if I could, I would definitely study here.

Leaves fell all around us as we ate, I found it refreshing to feel the small gusts of wind that were incredibly out of character for So-Cal. My ring tone went of three times during the tour, and I pretended not to know who's it was, thank God, it wasn't that loud. It shouldn't be an emergency, or they would've kept calling. So I checked my phone. It could be my parents.

2 Missed Calls From Unknown: 7:55 AM; 8:45 AM

New Text From **********: 9:00 AM

'That is so weird…oh. Duh, no chizz Esme!' I mentally kicked my self as I saved the number into my phone under 'Jackson', and then checked the text.

_**My lastly scheduled appointment with the press was cancelled. Now I get off at 5. Maybe now we **__can__** meet up for dinner. I know that there's an IHOP close by to Disneyland. Would you like to join me? By the time you get back, of course… **_

I didn't know how soon to text him back or what he was doing, so I opted for the sensible solution and decided to text him when we got on the bus. If he was working, even _he_ had to eat at one point or another, and I doubted it was when he texted. I felt my shoulder get tapped by a heavier hand, and looked to see who had decided to sit behind me. "Ey, Esme, Yesenia wants to talk to you or something… She said text was easier so…Here." Fernando handed me Yesi's phone number and went back to arguing with his cousin, Manuel over the school's soccer program.

**Me**: What do you wanna talk about, exactly? And please, don't let it be about that jerk again…

**Yesi**: Ha-ha, nope, not him. It's about Percy...or, Logan, whatever you call him…he has a Twitter now, did you know that? Moreover… he is clearly talking about you… -_- smh Esme. What did you do?

**Me**: What do you mean 'what did I do'? It's your fault I nearly killed him, ya ditz! So, say what you will, but I blame you, everything else, has been me completely, but I don't see how he could be mentioning me on his Twitter…it's not like I'm the friggin Queen of England!... (;A;) or Zeus, for that matter…

**Yesi**: *troll* whatever, you know, you want to both kill me and love me, if I hadn't ACCIDENTALLY made you fall, you wouldn't have met him…or no? you really should look him up on Twitter though…

**Me**: No. No way in HELL am I ever going to resort to Twitter-stalking someone, who I can basically just text. And that will be private. Besides, give me one good reason I need a Twitter account.

**Yesi**: DUH. So you can see what he says about you, check where he is, see if he's ever lying to you, that kind of stuff, estupida!

**Me**: Okay. I'm going to say (type) this once. FUCK NO. I'm not going to be the obsessive fan-girl you guys make me out to be! Ha-ha, well I wouldn't resort to stalking, that's what Deici is for, remember, she does all the Internet stalking and reports back to us?

**Yesi**: Oh, yeah! I forgot-ed. And, daaaaaammmnn. Text any louder, and you might actually be able to make SIRI punch me via FaceTime! .

**Me**: Lmao. Anything else, or was that just it? I wanna take a nap…

**Yesi**: Bah, when _don't_ you want a nap? Kk, tty when we get off the bus.


End file.
